JakeXNessie Sexy Fluff
by I just want food
Summary: Title says it all. A one-shot fluff for Nessie and Jacob. Nessie: Do you like me? Jacob: No. Please read! Rated M just in case.


**A/N: A sexier version of that story, y'know that one where the girl keeps asking and the boy keeps on saying 'No' and that's because he has sweet reasons? Yeah. That one. I changed it a bit *cough*. If you don't know that story, you can check it out on my profile. I got it from someone else's profile. I forgot. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Stephenie Meyer owns Jacob and Nessie.**

**

* * *

**

Nessie and I were at home, relaxing after a week's worth of hassle. She was reading 'Pride and Prejudice' while I was watching TV. Her feet were resting on my lap as she was lying on the couch while I was sitting on the other end.

When it was the TV ads, Nessie dropped her book on her chest to look at me. I saw that in the corner of my eye so I turned.

God, she was beautiful! Her bronze ringlets of long hair all around her head as she lies down. It made her look so desirable.

"Do I always cross your mind?" she blurted out.

"What kind of a question is that?" I asked back. My eyebrows were meeting in the middle as I frowned in confusion.

"Just answer it." she persisted while rolling her eyes.

I sighed. Her question is wrong so she would probably get hurt by my answer. I could just correct her but she gets so hot when she's pissed. "No."

Her face fell slightly but she regained her composure. "Will you give me a dozen of roses?"

"No." If she only knew what I would give her.

"Would you go to the extremes just to get me a star?"

Wrong structure of question. "No."

"Can you cross the Pacific Ocean for me?"

"No."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No."

"Am I pretty?"

"No."

"Would you live for me?"

"No."

"Are you going to get hurt if I leave you?"

I sighed at this one. What kind of questions is she asking? And since when did she confuse her sentences? "No."

The facade that she's putting up is slowly melting. She's close to crying and she's getting angry bit by bit. Oh, this is going to be good. I'm such a jerk.

"Do you want me?"

"No."

She sighed. "Do you like me?"

"No."

Her lips quivered. She was on the verge of crying. Even then, she still looked desirable. But she took in a huge amount of air so I guess there's one more question. And this question is the make or break type.

"Choose—me or your life." If she was looking at me in the eye for all the other questions, this time, she was looking at the ceiling.

"My life." I answered.

She looked at me, tears in her eyes. Uh-oh. I guess I did it too much. As much as I hated to see her crying, I would have to explain this.

"Fine. Goodbye, Jacob." She was absolutely crying now. She got up in a flash.

I was laughing as she pass by me but before she could make it pass the couch, I quickly grabbed her wrist and she ended up sitting on my lap. She glared at me for I was still laughing.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie." I said when I finished laughing. And then I sighed. "You got this all wrong."

She was now confused. I leaned in and she froze.

"You DON'T cross my mind because you're ALWAYS on my mind." I said and gave her a quick kiss on her red lips. I wanted to prolong it but I have to explain.

I trailed down her jaw as I said, "I won't just give you a dozen roses because I would give you every flower on this planet even the ones not discovered yet."

Her heartbeat quickened as she realized what I was doing. I now reached her ear and was gently nibbling her ear lobe, playing with the Sapphire studs with my tongue.

"I won't go to the extremes just for a star, Nessie. I would go to the extremes to give the WHOLE universe."

As she was wearing an off-the-shoulder top, I trailed the way from her ears to her shoulders with wet kisses. Once I was on her shoulder, my tongue made a small circle. Her breath hitched as said tongue made contact and she felt the wetness of it.

"And no, the Pacific Ocean is too small to cross to prove myself to you. I would go around the world as many times as you want on barefoot for you."

Now my hands are getting naughty. They want some action, too, you know. My hands that were on her waist made contact with her skin. The other one went inside her top and slowly made their way to her breasts. The other one slowly and painstakingly made its way to the insides of her skirt. She was flushing now.

"I won't do ANYTHING for you but EVERYTHING. Note the difference, Ness."

I continued what I was doing until I reached my goal. Or rather, goal_s_. I soft moan escaped her lips as my right hand that was inside her skirt rubbed the still-clothed folds.

"And you're not pretty. You're beautiful. The most beautiful thing on this earth. On this universe."

I shifted her so that she would be facing me. Judging the look on her face, I would say that her mind is everywhere now. I was smirking as I took her top off, leaving me face to face with her bra-filled breasts. It was strapless and purple. My hands slowly caressed her back. And I'm sure she could feel the growing life under my pants.

I buried my head in between her breasts and licked it. Nessie purred and put her hands around my neck. I looked up.

"Don't underestimate the pain that I would be feeling if you leave. I won't get hurt. I would DIE."

At this note, I unhooked her bra. Every time I do that, I remembered the time when she taught me how to. Her pink nipples laid in front of me to marvel at. Her bra fell on the floor, far away from where I threw her top.

"Jake..."I love it when she moans my name. My teeth sucked and licked.

I took her skirt off and threw it somewhere else. She's bare now. Except for her panties. But it will be gone soon. So I laid her gently on the floor—being careful about our furnitures here; it's tiring to go back to IKEA again after only two days; yep, the couch is new and you could guess why. We have a rug so no worries about her being cold. I know, I know, she wouldn't even feel it but could I help it?

Anyway, I took off my pants. Leaving me with boxers. I was now lying on top of her. Lust filled her eyes and I'm sure mine, too. I kissed her on the lips. Then, when I went to whisper on her ear, one of my hands cupped her breast.

"Only wanting someone is merely wanting their body. I NEED you, all of you. Your body, heart and soul. I need you like how I need air."

On that note, I trailed down her with my tongue, lingering a bit longer on her breasts. All the while, she was red and moaning.

"Oh, Jake..." she said then closed her eyes when she saw that I reached that destination in between her legs. I took off her matching purple lace panties and then spread her legs wide. I am now looking at the most beautiful thing ever besides her face. And then I licked it.

Nessie's movements were uncontrollable now. She was getting wild. That heat she had when she got angry at me is now turning into something I would enjoy. And she does, too. Told you this would be fun!

She climaxed, saying my name of course. and I took off my boxers. I went up to look at her again. Her eyes were still closed and when she opened them, they're filled with lust and love. Nessie pulled me in for a kiss. A passionate one.

"I don't like you, Nessie." I said after that kiss. I positioned myself between her legs. Before she could protest, I said, "I." The head was in the entrance. "Love." Half-way through. "You." I entered her fully and completely.

"Ahh..." she said. Her face is at its most beauty when she moaned like that. And what makes it better is that it's because of me. And would only be me from the start till end.

I was starting to move, already lost in this ever-heavenly experience that Nessie and I always share. After a while though, we reached the peak.

Panting, I rolled on my back but Nessie was quick and she hoisted herself on top of me. I immediately got it. She wants to ride me. And I would give it. Hey, can't find a will to refuse my imprint, right?

"And the last question?" She asked as she slowly move up and down. When I got confused, she continued. Care to explain why you would choose your life over me?"

Oh. That. I raised my eyebrow, guided her moves by holding her waist. Her hands were on my abs. "I thought it would be pretty obvious by now." I said quickly. I am losing my mind again very fast. "I chose my life because—" I paused to get up so I could be close to her face and say it to her eye-level. "—YOU are my life, babe."

She grinned and then we kissed, all the while she was moving. When we parted our lips she said, "I love you so fucking much, Mr. Jacob Black."

I grinned. "I love you, too, Mrs. Renesmee Black."

And we continued what we're doing for the rest of the day and night. Only breaking away when it's time to eat.


End file.
